Duerme, Agron
by Paula Grint
Summary: "Clavado en la cruz, Agron espera que llegue su final."


**DUERME, AGRON**

Agron siempre había pensado que aguantaría bien el dolor físico. Era un hombre fuerte, una bestia del este de Rin. Y, sin embargo, ahí estaba, asustado como un niño chico pese a no querer reconocérselo a sí mismo. Dos romanos lo sujetaron con fuerza y estiraron sus brazos sobre una tabla de madera. César, con una sonrisa triunfante, esperaba con los clavos y el martillo. Iban a crucificarlo. Su corazón latía rápido. Tragó saliva. Pero no permitiría que los putos romanos le viesen así, por lo que gastó las pocas energías que le quedaban en fulminarlos a todos con la mirada. El traidor de César se agachó y colocó un clavo sobre la palma de la mano de Agron. Tras un fuerte martillazo llegó el dolor. Y todavía quedaba más. El gladiador no pudo evitar dejar escapar gritos de agonía para el deleite de sus captores, que disfrutaban del sufrimiento ajeno (y más en alguien del círculo de confianza de Espartaco). Por un instante al germano se le pasó por la cabeza decir todo lo que sabía, traicionar a Espartaco con tal de que aquel clavo no siguiese traspasando su carne y sus huesos. Pero no, tenía que esforzarse y contenerse. Además, ya era tarde para hablar, su sentencia en lo alto de la cruz estaba firmada. Poco tardó en maldecirse a sí mismo porque semejante idea ruin hubiera surcado su mente. Sus gritos seguían inundando el campamento convirtiéndolo en el centro de todas las miradas, tanto de compañeros como de enemigos. El dolor de sus manos se extendió por sus brazos y el peso muerto de su cuerpo maltrecho cuando lo elevaron no contribuyó a mejorar su situación. Porque así es como estaba, moribundo, a un paso entre este mundo y el siguiente. Uno a uno, los romanos se fueron marchando. El último fue César, que lo contempló bajo la cruz.

-El gran Agron y Crixo, el Galo Invicto, han caído como moscas. Si Espartaco se rodea de inútiles como vosotros, muy pronto veremos su final.

Y se marchó con aire de superioridad. Si bien sabía que sus palabras no eran del todo ciertas, pues conocía bien al grupo de rebeldes y sabía que su líder era astuto y difícil de matar, estaba de buen humor y provocar al germano le subía los ánimos.

Así que Crixo estaba muerto… Aquel jodido galo con el que tantas discrepancias había tenido había caído en la batalla a las puertas de Roma, de la gloria. Agron suspiró, lo cual hizo que le doliese aún más todo el cuerpo. Habían estado a punto de lograrlo. Al menos esperaba que su esfuerzo y el de los miles que habían seguido a Crixo valiesen la pena y que Espartaco y los esclavos libres pudiesen atravesar los Alpes sin problemas, pues les llevaban varias jornadas de ventaja a las tropas de Craso. El germano miró alrededor. Centenas de cuerpos malheridos en combate y con claros signos de tortura se amontonaban junto a la pared del campamento esperando a que llegase su hora, un final muy distinto al del propio gladiador. Por un momento Agron sintió envidia de ellos por no estar clavados a unos postes de madera esperando una muerte totalmente deshonrosa. Debería haber caído en el campo de batalla, luchando, llevándose por delante a todos esos hijos de puta y, sobre todo, de una manera digna y rápida. Para qué negárselo a sí mismo: pese a que pensaba que podía con todo, no quería sufrir aquel calvario lento y doloroso al que le habían condenado. Y todo por su posición al lado de Espartaco. Si el tracio no lo hubiera tenido en tanta consideración él le habría seguido desde un segundo plano cumpliendo con su deber y sirviendo a la causa con el mismo empeño. ¿Qué había visto Espartaco en él para darle esa oportunidad? ¿Acaso podía compararse él con el Hacedor de Lluvia, el Galo Invicto o Ganicus, el Dios de la Arena? De haber sido él quien propusiera atacar a Roma, nadie le habría seguido. Y, sin embargo, su afán de venganza y su sed de sangre le hicieron seguir al galo hasta una muerte segura sin pensar en las consecuencias. Si bien era libre de tomar sus propias decisiones, debía reconocer que había sido un error apartarse del lado de Espartaco, que tanta confianza había depositado en él y al que tanto admiraba. Había dejado atrás a un numeroso grupo de esclavos que, indefensos ante la falta de guerreros que se habían unido a la campaña de Crixo, no sobrevivirían a un ataque sorpresa. Había abandonado a Nasir.

Nasir...

El Sol estaba alto en el cielo y Agron notaba las gotas de sudor recorriéndole la frente y el cuello. Ya apenas sentía los brazos. La herida de su torso escocía. Tarde o temprano dejaría este mundo, ¿para qué oponer resistencia? Así que, debilitado, dejó caer la cabeza sobre su pecho y su mente divagó hasta la locura y la extenuación. Dejar a Nasir al margen de la guerra, obligarle a quedarse al lado de Espartaco pese a su negativa había sido lo mejor que había hecho, aunque se le partiese el corazón solo de pensarlo. No se habría permitido arrastrar al hombre al que amaba a una empresa arriesgada y a una muerte segura. Ahora él, gracias a su sacrificio, estaría a salvo. Viviría. Sería libre y huiría de las garras de Roma a través de las montañas. Y, para qué negarlo, sería feliz junto al maldito cilicio. Cuando sus caminos se separaron, Agron sabía que dejaba al sirio en buenas manos pues, le gustase o no, estaba claro que Castus sabría cuidar bien de él. Y que Nasir se dejaría cuidar. Su relación se había mantenido estable durante más de un año, con sus malos y buenos momentos, sus peleas y sus reconciliaciones. Se habían jurado que nada ni nadie los separaría. Se daban castos besos en público y se dejaban arrastrar por la pasión más absoluta que los llevaba a follar como dioses en la intimidad. El germano jamás había sentido nada parecido por nadie. Entonces, ¿por qué no se lo había dicho? Mil y una muestras de afecto a ese exótico y menudo joven y, sin embargo, incapaz de poner voz a sus más profundos sentimientos a través de las palabras. Palabras que ya jamás podrían ser pronunciadas.

Su vida se iba escapando lentamente de su cuerpo. Pronto se reuniría de nuevo con su hermano. Duro… Agon pensó en su infancia, en cómo fueron capturados como esclavos y vendidos a la casa de Batiato, en cómo su hermano se había ido creciendo poco a poco en el ludus y cómo había dado su vida por él.

Su vejiga no aguantó más. Sucio, deshonrado, humillado como un perro callejero. Ese sería su final. La luz del Sol lo cegó, y por fin el gladiador cayó en un estado de inconsciencia del que, estaba seguro, no volvería a despertar…

Un movimiento demasiado brusco que agitó su dolorido cuerpo le hizo sobresaltarse. Confuso, pensando que quizás se encontraba ya viajando hacia la otra orilla, abrió el ojo que no tenía morado.

Aquello debía ser una visión. Espartaco estaba ante él, firme e imponente con su capa al viento y la mano alrededor de la empuñadora de su espada. ¿Estaría delirando?

Agron fue tumbado en el suelo y unos romanos quitaron los clavos de sus inútiles manos, lo que le hizo sentir una mezcla de agudo dolor mezclada con un gran alivio. Aquello no tenía puto sentido. Luego, entre un romano y alguien que claramente no lo era, consiguieron incorporarlo. Poco aguantó de pie, y si no llega a ser porque Espartaco lo agarró justo a tiempo se hubiera desplomado en el suelo como un muñeco de trapo.

-Sigues en este mundo, hermano- dijo Espartaco con tono tranquilo, aunque sus ojos revelaban una felicidad interior incontrolable.

-¿Cómo…?

-No entremos en detalles ahora. Craso y yo llegamos a un acuerdo y los presos han sido liberados. Volvamos con los nuestros.

El tracio pasó el brazo casi inerte de Agron sobre sus hombros y el suyo propio por la cintura de su compañero. A su alrededor, decenas de rebeldes hacían los mismos con los supervivientes y juntos, con pasos lentos y cortos, se alejaron de la base de los romanos.

Agron puso todas sus fuerzas en caminar, y además en hacerlo de la manera más erguida posible, pero de vez en cuando tropezaba y todo su peso recaía en su líder y amigo. Necesitaba descansar, dormir durante días y recuperar sus fuerzas para volver a ser de utilidad. Espartaco no se quejó de nada en todo el trayecto. No solo caminaba al ritmo del germano y cargaba con él cuando las fuerzas le fallaban, sino que no paraba de supervisar que a su alrededor todo fuera en orden.

De repente, Agron fue consciente de que volvían al campamento, "a casa" si podía llamarlo así. Volvería a ver a Nasir, pero… ¿estaría su amado esperándolo con los brazos abiertos o su llegada interrumpiría su nueva vida? Espartaco habló como si le hubiera leído el pensamiento:

-Los romanos dejaron a Naevia con vida y ella nos dio la triste noticia de la caída de Crixo y de la tuya. Celebramos juegos en vuestro nombre. Nasir se paseaba por el campamento como si no fuese de este mundo, cumpliendo con sus obligaciones pero sin un atisbo de vida tras sus ojos. Me consta que cuando el pirata Castus intentó consolarle solo consiguió unos buenos puñetazos como respuesta. Él aún cree que estás muerto, hermano. Tu vuelta le devolverá la paz… A ambos.

Agron asintió y cerró los ojos dejándose llevar.

No fue hasta que el roce de una mano conocida tocó su rostro que Agron abrió los ojos. Frente a él, una visión divina que creía que no volvería a ver. La mirada de Nasir se cruzó con la suya y un sinfín se sentimientos inundó sus corazones mientras Espartaco depositaba cuidadosamente el brazo del germano sobre el del pequeño sirio colaborando en ese inesperado y bendito rencuentro.

-Los dioses te han devuelto a mis brazos- dijo Nasir con los ojos inundados de lágrimas.

-Fui un estúpido por apartarme de ellos- contestó Agron. El volver a ver a su amado le había dado las fuerzas suficientes para hablar.

Espartaco consideró que la compañía de Nasir sería mejor recibida que la suya y dejó que los amantes se alejasen entre la multitud.

Nasir condujo a Agron a la tienda que compartía junto a varias mujeres y niños a los que debía proteger y velar. Acomodó unas mantas y, con delicadeza, tumbó a Agron sobre ellas. A cada movimiento le seguía un gruñido de dolor, pero el corazón del gladiador se había curado por completo gracias al bálsamo de ojos oscuros y piel morena.

-Pensé… pensé que habías abandonado este mundo- susurró Nasir, quien esta vez se permitió que las lágrimas surcasen sus mejillas. Lágrimas que había contenido durante mucho tiempo porque, como guerrero de Espartaco, no se había permitido derramarlas.

Agron acarició el hermoso rostro del sirio con una mano sangrienta para secar los regueros de agua salada.

-Tu recuerdo me mantuvo con vida.

Entonces el sirio agarró aquella gigantesca mano entre las suyas y vio el agujero que la atravesaba de lado a lado justo en el centro de la palma. Un intenso frío le recorrió la espina dorsal al comprobar que Agron había sido crucificado, pero no dijo nada. En silencio, alzó la mirada a los cielos y agradeció a los dioses que siguiera con vida. Luego volvió a la realidad.

-Lavaré tus heridas- comentó mientras se incorporaba y cogía un pequeño barreño de barro lleno de agua y unos trapos.

En ese momento la puerta de la tienda se abrió y una figura esbelta y negra apreció por la puerta. Dos pares de ojos se dirigieron a él, que cambió su altanería por una mueca de sumisión.

-Sé que mi presencia no es bien recibida ni grata mi compañía - dijo el hombre sin atreverse a adentrarse más-. Sin embargo, y pese a nuestras diferencias, me alegro de tu regreso, Agron del este del Rin.

-Tu gesto es recibido con gratitud, Castus, pero Agron necesita descansar- respondió Nasir cortante.

El pirata cilicio asintió con la cabeza y se marchó. Nasir volvió junto al lecho y comenzó a lavar el cuerpo de su amado como si solo con su cariño bastase para sanar las heridas.

-Nasir, yo…- balbuceó Agron-. Si decidí seguir a Crixo fue porque…

-Shh, no hables- lo interrumpió el moreno-. No quiero ni necesito explicaciones. Hiciste lo que creías correcto y tomaste la decisión desde tu libertad, como yo acepté libremente hacerte caso y quedarme junto a Espartaco, cosa de lo que me arrepiento profundamente. Pero ahora estás aquí, de nuevo a mi lado, y eso es lo que importa.

Haciendo un esfuerzo sobrehumano, Agron se incorporó entre las mantas. Por dentro bullía de dolor, pero mantuvo un tono sereno y confiado al hablar.

-Mi destino está ligado al de Espartaco, al igual que al del resto de esa gente de ahí afuera. Un día no muy lejano volveré a empuñar una espada contra los putos romanos- pese a ser consciente de la herida de sus manos, no era capaz de contemplar otra opción. Él era un guerrero, el campo de batalla era su vida. Nadie podía arrebatarle eso.

-Y yo estaré a tu lado- contestó Nasir rápidamente.

Agron sonrió ante la premura del pequeño hombre.

-Si esta vez los dioses no son bondadosos y deciden llevarme con ellos, hay una cosa que debes saber- continuó el germano-. Discrepé con Crixo sobre rescatar a Naevia de las minas. No entendía por qué alguien de su valía sacrificaría su vida por la sombra de una esclava a la que un día amó. El jodido galo podía tener a muchas otras a su lado, y sin embargo un sentimiento que escapaba a mi razón lo ataba a esa mujer. El mismo sentimiento que me unió a ti desde el primer momento en que te vi. Habría muerto mil veces en esa cruz de la que Espartaco me liberó solo por el regalo de ver tu sonrisa una vez más. Tú das sentido a esta causa, a la guerra y a mi vida.

-Sentimiento mutuo que hace que tú seas el único dueño de mi corazón- contestó Nasir con palabras que salían del alma.

Luego depositó un tierno beso en la frente de Agron que terminó de sanar todas sus heridas.

-Y ahora duerme- susurró mientras el malherido cerraba los ojos-. Duerme, Agron…


End file.
